<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>matt murdock: the world's greatest ally by returnsandreturns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845624">matt murdock: the world's greatest ally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns'>returnsandreturns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, this one is silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, wait,” Matt says, after a second, stepping in to catch Foggy’s arm gently. “You know I’m cool with it, right?”</p><p>“With me objectifying you?” Foggy asks, a little strangled. </p><p>Matt’s mouth falls open for a moment before it turns into a grin instead, cheeks flushing a little. He’s still holding Foggy’s arm and is aggressively shirtless. It feels significant.</p><p>“I don’t hate it,” Matt admits, shrugging. His fingers squeeze a little before he drops his hand and turns back around. “I mean, I’m straight but it’s fine if you wanna, like—look at me.”</p><p>Foggy leans against the doorframe and watches Matt towel himself off, feeling like his soul might actually leave his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a very silly story where matt tries to be a very good roommate to his gay best friend and also maybe doesn't fully understand that bisexuality exists yet </p><p>(yet)</p><p>(there's a part two)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Foggy’s never actually seen somebody in real life that looks truly attractive after they’ve been unexpectedly caught in the rain but, like many other aspects of their lives, Matt continues to be the exception to most of his rules. He got caught in a rainstorm on the way back from class and shows up at their dorm completely drenched and–holy shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a cane that doubles as an umbrella, maybe,” Matt says, sheepishly, pushing his dripping hair back. Which doesn’t help Foggy at all. Because Matt looks–kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with his white t-shirt plastered to his chest so Foggy can see everything that he normally looks away from to avoid being too much of a creep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Foggy says, choked. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…you okay?” Matt asks, turning to smile over his shoulder at him while he’s pulling books out of his backpack and stacking them on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Foggy says. “You’re, uh–rocking a serious Mr. Darcy look right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I–read that book but I don’t get the reference,” Matt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy,” Foggy says. He watched it with his mom several times, silently bonding over that scene. “He wore a wet white shirt at some point and awakened a lot of sexualities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including yours?” Matt asks, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns away fully to pull off his shirt. He’s kind of shiny. Foggy should probably leave before he bursts into flames or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Foggy doesn’t reply, Matt goes still for a moment before he turns around and says, “Oh–sorry. I didn’t realize–I didn’t mean to–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool!” Foggy says, quickly, practically jumping to his feet before he heads to the door. “This was a weird way to tell you! I’m gonna go–somewhere else–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait,” Matt says, after a second, stepping in to catch Foggy’s arm gently. “You know I’m cool with it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me objectifying you?” Foggy asks, a little strangled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt’s mouth falls open for a moment before it turns into a grin instead, cheeks flushing a little. He’s still holding Foggy’s arm and is aggressively shirtless. It feels significant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate it,” Matt admits, shrugging. His fingers squeeze a little before he drops his hand and turns back around. “I mean, I’m straight but it’s fine if you wanna, like—</span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy leans against the doorframe and watches Matt towel himself off, feeling like his soul might actually leave his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want that,” Matt adds, and the towel drops to reveal messy hair and a smile that makes Foggy’s heart stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this, like…an ego thing for you?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to be comfortable,” Matt says, sounding genuine, going to get dry clothes from his dresser and holding a pair of sweatpants and boxers when he turns back around. “I, uh—need to keep changing. Do you want me to go to the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy has absolutely no idea what’s happening in his life right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, breathlessly. “No, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how you said I could, like—</span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at you?” Foggy asks, when they’re walking back from class the next day. He saw Matt’s entire ass yesterday and he just needs to contextualize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Matt says, smiling sideways at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Foggy asks. “Like—do you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell you</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I’m looking at you? Actually, no, I couldn’t do that without feeling like the biggest pervert in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant that you didn’t have to feel weird about it,” Matt says, slowly, like he’s figuring it out himself, “if you just happened to be looking. But I could—tell you when it’s okay, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re gonna pose for me,” Foggy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>pose</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Matt says, laughing. “I don’t know, is this all too weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Foggy says, immediately. “I mean, not if it’s not weird to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Matt says, slinging an arm around Foggy’s waist and tugging him in a closer. He sounds happy. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy makes a noise that he hopes sounds like agreement because he definitely would like to watch a movie or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sorting through DVDs on his desk when he glances back to see that Matt’s taking his shirt off and just—leaving it off. He picks </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legally Blonde </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Matt said once that he’d never seen it—which obviously needs to be rectified, if they’re going to be super successful lawyers one day—and turns to say, “Uh, looking good, bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Matt says, bashfully, ducking his head. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…should I take </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt off?” Foggy asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt looks surprised for a moment then shrugs, knocking his shoulder into Foggy’s as he walks past and says, “Up to you. Not like I can see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy watches as Matt climbs up onto his bed—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Foggy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed—before he takes a deep breath and then takes off his own shirt. Might as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets the movie before he sits on the bed next to Matt, a couple of inches between them, and sits the laptop on the bed in front of them. He’s still learning how to narrate movies for Matt in a way that’s both useful and that will make him laugh so hard that he snorts but he’s seen this movie so many times that it’s not long before Matt’s slumped against him and wheezing in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem with this is that their bare skin is pressed together and Matt’s warm and his ridiculous muscles are just—very present. And it’s making Foggy want to do something drastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or talk to him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie’s over, they sit quietly for a second before Matt’s arm is around him again, just a quick side hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really fun, buddy,” he says, sliding out of the bed. “I think I’m gonna grab a nap before I head out to the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy takes the DVD out and gets up to put it back in the case, glancing over when Matt makes a soft noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fog?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Matty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me,” Matt says, seriously. “With–you know. What you told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…thanks for being cool about it,” Foggy says, feeling warm all over. He would’ve told Matt he was into guys eventually, maybe if he ever hooked up with one, but it’s worked our surprisingly well this way. And surprisingly weird, if he’s being honest, but then Matt’s stepping in to pull him into a tight hug and anything resembling worry is knocked from his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt just kind of stops wearing a shirt. Doing homework, hanging out, doing yoga that used to make Foggy flee the room so he didn’t feel like a creep watching Matt </span>
  <em>
    <span>contorting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He doesn’t leave anymore, though, and he asks Matt questions about it while he’s doing it so he knows that Foggy’s watching without Foggy having to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the way that Matt kind of glows as he stretches into increasingly unfairly hot positions, looking proud of himself, Foggy feels like maybe Matt likes it as much as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you count to thirty for me?” Matt asks, one day, after he’s hauled himself to his feet and is stretching his arms up into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, sure,” Foggy says, watching from where he’s sitting cross-legged on the foor nearby with wide eyes and counting up as Matt holds the position then relaxes with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, buddy,” he says, smiling before he rolls up his mat and collapses next to Foggy, nudging him with his shoulder. “Wanna hang out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt’s sweaty. It should be gross but it just makes Foggy want to—make him sweatier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you shower first, Murdock,” he says, shoving Matt’s shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy feels like he sort of willed this moment into existence but Matt laughs and shoves him back and then there’s the kind of playful wrestling that Foggy used to do with his cousins except </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing at all like that </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Matt pins him down to the floor and Foggy wants to kiss him so bad that he almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>does it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You win,” he says, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt smiles down at him before he ruffles Foggy’s hair and pushes himself up, saying, “I’ll shower but—let’s get dinner out somewhere. I’ll pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy stays where he is on the floor for. . .awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt didn’t drink before he got to Columbia so he has a tendency to get drunk really fast and just—sit in Foggy’s lap, more or less. He’s half-asleep right now in the middle of a party in a dorm on the other side of campus, sprawled out on the sofa in one of the common areas with his head resting on Foggy’s thighs, making a pleased noise and smiling up at him when Foggy runs his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’s nice,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Foggy says, laughing. “Do you want to go home? People are looking at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let ‘em,” Matt says, shutting his eyes and yawning. “I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you might if you were more sober,” Foggy says. “It could cost you some of the absurdly hot girls that have tried to get your attention tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt reaches up, hand hesitating in front of Foggy’s face before he presses his fingers to Foggy’s lips and whispers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy might kiss them. Mostly on instinct. But Matt just smiles and shifts around in Foggy’s lap until he’s comfortable again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you ten more minutes,” Foggy says, slipping his fingers into Matt’s hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the walk home, Matt hangs off Foggy’s shoulder and Foggy wraps an arm around his waist to make sure he doesn’t drag them both down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think we’re dating,” Matt says, after a few minutes of sleepy silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…how do you know?” Foggy asks. He came to the same conclusion based on the way people were looking at them and the questions that Marci was mouthing at him from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could hear them talk about it,” Matt says, head tipping at an awkward angle to rest it on Foggy’s shoulder. “Good hearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about that?” Foggy asks, hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said I didn’t care,” Matt says. “They can think what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Murdock,” Foggy says, huffing out a laugh when Matt stumbles a little and immediately wraps his arms around Foggy to stay upright. Foggy holds on tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to tell people that we’re not dating?” Matt asks, face buried in Foggy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…no,” Foggy says, softly, feeling warm even though there’s a little ache behind it. “Who cares, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We pay so much money to be here,” Foggy says, dropping his backpack on the floor after walking back to their dorm from another dinner that Matt paid for, which is—strange. And good. But—he doesn’t even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>money</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You think they’d give us </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt’s already taking his coat and his shirt off, which Foggy is bordering on used to, but then he also takes off his jeans before immediately crawling into bed and pulling his blankets up to his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think,” he says, muffled. “They’re supposed to be fixing it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could get hypothermia and die by then,” Foggy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt moves around before making a curious noise and saying, “Foggy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna sleep with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy freezes, coat halfway off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . .what?” he asks, turning around slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be warmer, probably,” Matt says. “If it’s not weird for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Foggy says, mind racing. “Yeah, I mean—body heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt nods, pushing his blankets back, and Foggy stares at the rise and fall of his chest for too long before he takes a deep breath and makes another choice. He gets undressed down to his boxers and walks over to slide into bed next to Matt and pull the blankets over them both, curled up so they’re facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . .how do we do this?” he asks, thinking too hard about the fact that their knees are touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm. . .turn around,” Matt says, scooting backward so Foggy can turn on his side, breath catching when they settle together and Matt’s bare chest presses up against his back. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Foggy breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’re both falling asleep, Matt’s arm is around him. It takes awhile for Foggy to deal with the whole situation but, once his heart rate calms down, everything just feels—right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he finds himself in Matt’s bed, half-asleep after watching a movie together, both of them in their boxers and sitting close, Foggy breaks a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt, I think I have to tell you that I, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to kiss you right now,” he says. “Just to be completely honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Matt says, making an inscrutable face before he says, “You can--you can kiss me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . .do you want me to kiss you?” Foggy asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be fun,” Matt says, shrugging. “Just as friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Foggy says, squinting at him. “Friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Matt says, after an awkward moment, turning and reaching up to cup one of Foggy’s cheeks. Foggy follows the touch and leans in, waiting long enough that Matt kisses him first. It’s cautious at first but eventually Foggy’s sprawled out on his back with Matt leaning over him, kissing him intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re good at that,” Foggy gasps, falling back to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Matt asks, grinning down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Foggy says. “You’re just kissing me so I’ll tell you what a good kisser you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . .maybe,” Matt says, smile going a little more crooked. “You want to stop?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> not,” Foggy says, reaching up to slide his fingers into Matt’s hair and draw him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss until Foggy finally has to excuse himself to go jerk off in the shower before he comes in his boxers. He thinks about Matt’s fingers sliding under his waistband and thinks about his mouth on Matt’s dick and comes so hard he has to lean against the shower wall for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets back to their room, Matt’s at his desk working on homework, the only sign that they just hardcore made out with each other is how messed up his hair is. Foggy resists the urge to go fix it and just goes to get in bed and try not to overthink it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt kisses him first next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re about to leave a somewhat tipsy study group in the library basement when Matt says, “Hey, come--over here,” and steers Foggy to an alcove under the staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Foggy asks and Matt answers him by kissing him, carefully crowding him up against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed really stressed out back there,” Matt says. “I thought maybe you’d like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this,” Foggy agrees, breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt kisses like he really means it, like he’s thinking about exactly what will make Foggy feel good before he does just that, and Foggy should probably stop all of this before he really and truly falls in love but it might be too late. Matt would probably marry him to make him happy, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you bring girls here?” Foggy asks, eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One or two,” Matt says, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I thought I was special,” Foggy says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Matt says, hands resting low on Foggy’s hips. “You’re definitely the first guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they walk out an indeterminate amount of time later, they walk right into one of the girls from their study group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she says, taking a step back. “Sorry, I. . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She draws off and looks like she’s taking both of them and their well-kissed appearances in before her face lights up a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she says, digging in her backpack and pulling out a pamphlet. “I’m trying to start up a Gay Straight Alliance on campus. You guys should come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Matt says, brightly, taking it from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She thinks we’re fucking,” Foggy says, after she walks aways, feeling cagier than he’s ever felt about whatever they’re doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Matt asks, like it doesn’t matter at all. “We should go to this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Foggy asks, taking the pamphlet from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Matt says, guilelessly, taking Foggy’s arm and tugging him gently toward the stairs. “Could be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy probably would have never decided to go on his own because he’s got enough extracurriculars to deal with already but Matt actually seems interested. Might as well give it a shot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was going to escalate it more but i just didn't know how to escalate it more than the very heterosexual gym sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to go to the gym," Matt says, almost cautiously, after they’ve finished with their homework one night. "Do you want to come. . .watch?" </p><p>"I thought you were going to ask me to work out with you," Foggy says, letting out a sharp breath and laughing. "<em> Much </em> better end to that sentence."</p><p>“I mean, you’re welcome to,” Matt says, sounding happy as he goes to his dresser to pull out clothes, “but I just thought it might be nice to have company.” </p><p>“And for someone to tell you how hot you look when you’re sweaty,” Foggy says. “I know your deal.” </p><p>“I look hot when I’m sweaty?” Matt asks, turning to smile at him.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Foggy says. “You look hot all the time, idiot.” </p><p>“Okay, yeah,” Matt says. “You should definitely come with me.” </p><p>*</p><p>Foggy figured they’d go to the gym on campus but they end up on the train headed to Hell’s Kitchen because of what Foggy gathers with not much information from Matt are mostly dead dad reasons.</p><p>He wants to know more but then Matt’s shirt is off and he’s doing pull ups and it’s distracting. Foggy sits cross-legged on the floor a few feet away and gazes up at him with very little shame. Because. Matt <em> likes </em>it.</p><p>“Could you keep count for me?” Matt asks.</p><p>“I don’t know if my brain is going to be coherent enough to do basic math,” Foggy says, smiling when Matt laughs. “No, I can count for you. Go for it.”</p><p>He actually might miss a number or two in the process of witnessing Matt and Matt’s muscles and the soft grunts that Matt makes every time he raises himself up. Once he goes past twenty, Foggy’s pretty sure that he’s just showing off.</p><p>“You know, you don’t have to prove anything to me,” he says, amused. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt says, like he absolutely does. </p><p>“Hey, do you box?” Foggy asks.</p><p>“. . .yeah,” Matt says, hesitantly, lowering himself down slowly and stretching his arms out. “Do you want to see?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Foggy says, getting to his feet to walk over toward the punching bags, squeezing Matt’s bare shoulder as he passes him and choking on a laugh when Matt wraps an arm around his waist to tug him close for a second, a quick hug. </p><p>*</p><p>Foggy didn’t know that watching Matt punch something would be so hot but it’s something about the muscles in his back, the heavy breathing, the smiles he shoots Foggy over his shoulder that makes it seem perfectly right to step forward when he stops to take a break and ask for a kiss.</p><p>Matt looks surprised for just a moment before it turns into this slow, sweet smile that makes Foggy ache and then he’s kissing Foggy. It’s strange, in a big empty room, Matt’s skin warm and slick under his fingers, and Matt’s got some kind of adrenaline that has him turning Foggy around to press him up against the hanging bag and kiss him rougher than he ever has.</p><p>“Do you want to stop?” Foggy asks, when it eventually becomes apparent from the way their bodies are pressed against each other that they’re both pretty into this. </p><p>Matt’s breath is warm on his mouth, his hands underneath Foggy’s shirt.</p><p>“We probably should,” he says. </p><p>His face is flushed when Foggy pulls back.</p><p>“You’re, uh,” Matt says, smiling weakly. “You’re pretty good at that.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Foggy says, trying to resist what his whole body is telling him to do and failing completely. “You know, please forget I ever said this if it grosses you out, but I could. . .take care of that for you, if you want.”</p><p>He gestures in the general area of Matt’s erection, obvious in his shorts, and Matt’s face is blank.</p><p>“Oh, god,” Foggy says, faintly, scooting backward enough to slide away, the bag swinging back to hit Matt gently. “I just. . .I just pointed at your dick. I’ll leave now.” </p><p>Matt’s face goes through several emotions that Foggy can’t even begin to identify before he reaches out to grab Foggy’s arm and say, “No, stay. Just. . .do you <em> want </em> to. . .?” </p><p>“Suck you off?” Foggy offers.</p><p>“Sure,” Matt says. “Or. . .whatever.”</p><p>Foggy takes a moment to think about what exactly <em> or whatever </em>might imply before he rests a hand on Matt’s bicep and says, “You’ve been really nice to me lately. I wanna return the favor.”</p><p>“I guess that’s okay,” Matt says. “I mean, it’s not like it’s. . .like, <em> actual </em>sex, right?” </p><p>“.  . .right,” Foggy says. “Uhm, I’m just gonna. . .” </p><p>Matt backs up against the bag  and Foggy drops carefully to his knees, moving forward until he can gets his hands on Matt’s hips, deciding to just go for it. He pulls Matt’s shorts down and gasps a little when Matt’s erection kind of springs up, thick and bobbing in front of him. </p><p>He’s actually only done this once before but he’s watched a lot of porn so he thinks he can make it work. </p><p>Matt breathes in and out harshly and moans out Foggy’s name when he licks up the side of his erection then makes a completely incoherent noise when Foggy takes him in his mouth and goes down as far as he can. The last time he did this, he was drunk and it was in a closet at a party and it wasn’t that great. </p><p>But this time it’s. . .Matt. He cards his fingers through Foggy’s hair gently and tells him how good it feels. It’s hot and sweet and he lets Foggy set the pace until he’s cupping the back of Foggy’s head and saying, “I’m. . .Foggy, can I. . .” </p><p>Foggy hums out an assenting noise and swallows when Matt comes in his mouth, runs fingers down his legs to feel how shaky they are.</p><p>“How was that?” he asks, standing up.</p><p>“. . .<em> fuck </em>,” Matt says, laughing.</p><p>“Wow,” Foggy says. “Language. Where’s the good Catholic boy I met back in the fall?” </p><p>“I think the language is the least of my worries here,” Matt says, swaying forward to kiss Foggy on the mouth once, firmly. </p><p>“Just give me a minute to deal with my situation and we can go to confession,” Foggy says, patting him on the chest before he goes to find the bathroom. He didn’t want to make Matt feel like he had to do anything, like, exceptionally gay just because Foggy wanted to exceptionally gay things to him. </p><p>He’s leaning against the sink  getting himself off when Matt suddenly walks in, immediately saying, voice low, “Hey, don’t stop,” as he walks forward to take Foggy’s face in his hands and kiss him. </p><p>Foggy wasn’t going to last very long anyway but he comes, like, <em> moments </em>after, free hand digging into Matt’s side.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathes.</p><p>Matt breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together for a moment before letting go of him altogether, taking a step back.</p><p>“Wanna get dinner?” he asks, like he didn’t just make out with Foggy while he masturbated in a public restroom.</p><p>“Totally,” Foggy says, trying not to sound as shaky as he feels. “Just let me. . .wash my hands.”</p><p>*</p><p>“We don’t have to go to this if you don’t want to,” Foggy says, standing outside of the classroom where the GSA is supposed to be meeting for the first time, a rainbow accented flier taped to the door they’re lingering outside of. </p><p>“I want to,” Matt says, firmly. “I want to make sure I’m being. . .a good ally, I guess.” </p><p>“. . .thanks, buddy,” Foggy says, smiling kind of helplessly. “I mean, you’re doing a good job but that’s. . .that’s really nice.” </p><p>“Oh, good, you came!” </p><p>The girl from their study group, Sara with no H, walks up to them with a wide smile on her face. </p><p>“<em> Okay </em>, I don’t want to be intrusive,” she says, before they can say anything, “but before I say anything else--you’re both so cute and everybody’s talking about whether you’re dating or not. Care to confirm or deny?” </p><p>“Oh, no,” Foggy says, immediately. It’s not the first time he’s had to clarify this, even though it can be kind of hard. Matt really likes to hold his hand. “Matt’s straight. He’s just, uhm, super cool and supportive of his very bisexual roommate.” </p><p>The smile on Matt’s face drops suddenly. </p><p>“Oh,” he says. “I thought you were gay.” </p><p>Foggy didn’t really have time to talk about girls when he had Matt’s tongue down his throat so often so it’s not an unreasonable thing to think. </p><p>“Nope,” he says. “I am an open opportunity guy.” </p><p>Matt looks confused for a moment before he says, “Uhm, I think I need to. . .go,” and turns to walk down the hallway.</p><p>“. . .okay, what the heck was that?” Sara asks, making a face.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Foggy says, staring at Matt’s retreating back and feeling sick to his stomach. “I think I need to go after him, though. Good luck with the meeting.” </p><p>He catches Matt at the elevator, stepping in with him right before the door closes. </p><p>“Okay,” he says. “I can’t read the look on your face right now. What’s wrong? Are you freaked out by me being bi for some reason?” </p><p>“Not <em> you </em>being bi,” Matt says.</p><p>“. . .Matt?” Foggy asks, stepping closer to rest a cautious hand on his arm.</p><p>“Foggy, I <em> really </em>like kissing you,” Matt says.</p><p>“I know,” Foggy says. </p><p>“Like a <em> lot </em>,” Matt says, emphatically, “and the other night at the gym? I haven’t stopped thinking about it.” </p><p>“Do you think you might be bi, too?” Foggy asks, cautiously.</p><p>Matt takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I knew that was a <em> thing </em> ,” he says,  pained, “but I. . .I didn’t know I could <em> be it </em>. God, I sound stupid. Am I stupid?” </p><p>“No, <em> Matty, </em>” Foggy says, laughing. “You’re the smartest person I know.” </p><p>“I <em> really </em>like kissing you,” Matt says, again, softer.</p><p>“Then do it,” Foggy says.</p><p>Matt nods after a beat, face soft and determined when he reaches up with both hands to find Foggy’s face and hold him still for a kiss. It’s gentle. It’s a <em> question </em>and Foggy answers by pulling Matt into his arms and hugging him instead, holding him tight against him. </p><p>They’re just hugging in a still elevator so Foggy asks, before somebody  can interrupt them, “Do you want to go back to the meeting or go home and kiss me some more?”</p><p>Matt laughs into his shoulder before he lifts his head to say, close to Foggy’s mouth, “What do you think?” </p><p>Foggy responds by kissing him, backing Matt up enough that he can hit the button for the first without stopping. </p><p>On the walk back, Matt takes his hand instead of his arm and doesn’t let go until they’re in their room. Foggy feels like every piece of his life just slotted into place. </p><p>“Okay, I’ve never touched a dick before,” Matt says, as soon as the door shuts behind them, “but I’m interested in learning.” </p><p>Foggy bites his lip to keep from laughing at him. </p><p>“Glad to be of help,” he says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was birthed and nurtured <a href="http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com">with help from tumblr</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250792">Matt &amp; Foggy as Will &amp; Grace</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal">Julia_Fractal</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>